Difficult Love
by Kimi-chama
Summary: Antonio, un alegre y optimista español, esta cruzando su segundo año en la Universidad Axis World, pero gracias a su nuevo compañero de habitación su año no será tan llevadero como creía. Spamano y quizás más adelante otras parejas. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Aquí Kimi-chama subiendo su primer fic Spamano :3 No saben cuánto amo a esta pareja, además de que los tsunderes son mi debilidad, por lo que Lovi-chan es mi fetiche personal e.e**

**Bueno, sin muchos preámbulos, aquí el primer capitulo :D**

**Declaimer: Hetalia es de mi propiedad y por cada palabra que leas de este fic me debes 5 dolares e.e Okey no, Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz y nadie me paga un peso por esto T.T**

Antonio era de esas personas que le ven el lado bueno a todo. Si llovía, lo tomaba como una oportunidad para descansar y ver televisión o leer algún libro. Si se cortaba la luz, disfrutaba de cenar a la luz de las velas. Si no le agradaba a un profesor, usaba eso como excusa para estudiar más.

En definitiva, el español era una de las personas más positivas en toda la Universidad Axis World. Pero el mismo tenía que admitir que no era fácil ser optimista cuando su nuevo compañero de cuarto era un completo malhumorado.

Antonio Fernández Carriendo, en su segundo año de universidad, por primera vez se sentía incapaz de poder congeniar con una persona. Le habían cambiado compañero de cuarto debido a que el anterior, Francis, un francés pervertido con el que trabó amistad, ocupaba la ventana de la habitación para espiar hacia el cuarto de las chicas y, en su lugar, había llegado Lovino Vargas, un italiano que en un principio le pareció adorable…hasta que este abrió la boca.

Sólo llevaban una semana de conocerse pero Antonio ya empezaba a preguntarse si el italiano tendría coprolalia o Síndrome de Tourette. Lovino no podía decir más de dos oraciones sin decir algún insulto o palabrota y, desde que los presentaron, jamás le había llamado por su nombre, se limitaba a llamarle "bastardo", "estúpido" y, cuando estaba de buen humor (caso completamente anómalo) o estaba el rector cerca, le llamaba simplemente "Fernández".

-De verdad que no se qué hacer, he hecho de todo para que nos llevemos bien pero él es completamente indiferente- lloriqueaba Antonio en la cafetería con Francis y Gilbert, sus mejores amigos.

-Oh, vamos mon amí, no puede ser tan malo- le consolaba Francis, mientras, disimuladamente, intentaba meterle mano al despistado español.

-Kesesese, que mala suerte, Antonio, lástima que no seas tan increíble como yo, que tengo una habitación solo para mi asombrosa persona- le "daba ánimos" Gilbert….bueno, le daba ánimos a su manera- De todas formas, no nos has dicho quien es.

-¡Ah! Cierto, se llama Lo- iba diciendo Antonio, pero la estrepitosa voz de Gilbert le interrumpió.

-¡Hey~! ¡Feli-chan! ¡West! Acérquense- grito el alemán (aunque se auto declarara prusiano)

-¡Gil-niichan!-

Antonio no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Frente a él, un chico exactamente igual a Lovino se acercaba entusiasta a abrazar a Gilbert.

-L-¿Lovino?- preguntó el castaño, medio choqueado por el total cambio de comportamiento en su compañero de cuarto.

-¿Umm? ¡Ah! ¿Eres amigo de mi fratello? De seguro me confundiste, soy Feliciano, su hermano gemelo- sonrió ampliamente aquel chico tan parecido a Lovino y, a la vez, tan estúpidamente diferente.

Desde ese punto, aquel grupo se paso toda la tarde conversando. Así se entero que Feliciano compartía habitación con Ludwig, el hermano menor de Gilbert, y que los tres eran amigos de infancia. También supo que Feli (como le llamaba ahora de cariño) y Ludwig iban en primer año, mientras que Lovino iba en segundo al igual que él.

Antonio volvió a su habitación de buen humor, buen humor que no duraría demasiado.

-No hagas tanto ruido con la puerta, maldición- se quejó el italiano de mala manera, que en ese momento estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio intentando concentrarse.

En cualquier otra oportunidad, Antonio habría sonreído e ignorado el comentario, pero, por alguna razón que solo el jodido destino sabe, no quiso dejarlo pasar esta vez.

-Un comentario agradable no te costaría demasiado ¿sabes?- le contestó el epañol, con un evidente tono de desagrado, cosa muy extraña en él.

-No necesito que un bastardo con tú venga a darme lecciones de moral- se quejó Lovino, sin voltear a verle.

-¿No podrías ser un poco más como tu hermano?- soltó sin querer Antonio, irritado.

Ante el comentario, Lovino pegó un respingo y luego se quedó quieto, en silencio, como analizando lo que le acababan de decir.

Luego de unos segundos, se paró de su escritorio despacio, sin decir una palabra. Antonio, por un momento, sintió algo de miedo. Pensaba que el italiano le pegaría o le arremetería con insultos, pero jamás se espero la reacción que tuvo el castaño.

Lovino, luego de incorporarse, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.

Antonio, algo choqueado, solo alcanzó a ver en el rostro del chico, quien intentaba contener algunas lágrimas que se escapaban por sus mejillas.

**Chan chan CHAN! Puto Antonio! Hizo llorar a mi adorado Lovi-chan T.T Pero era necesario para dar inicio al fic. En primer lugar quiero dejar en claro que, a mi opinión, Toño no es ningún masoquista que se enamore del primer chico tierno que lo agarre a insultos, no señores, por esa razón, a Antonio no le gustará Lovi desde el comienzo, pero ya se dará e.e**

**Y…em…bueno eso es todo.**

**¡Dejen Review! Cada vez que no dejas review un unicornio-arcoíris-volador-zombie muere D: Ayudalo dejando un comentario! Están en peligro de extinción!**


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio se quedo quieto en su sitio, apenas parpadeando. La inesperada reacción del italiano le había dejado sorprendido.

Cuando finalmente su cerebro analizó todo lo que había pasado quiso ir tras Lovino y disculparse, pero parte de su orgullo se lo impidió. Aún se sentía molesto con el castaño, pero debido a su buen corazón no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable…pero ¡No era su culpa! Lovino solía decirle cosas peores sin razón alguna y el no se quejaba. Aunque trató de convencerse de eso, decidió pedirle consejo a Gilbert y Francis, al menos para mantener limpia su conciencia.

Aunque claro, de saber lo que iba a pasar, de seguro hubiera preferido no decir nada…

En cuanto cruzó el pasillo de su habitación se topó con Gilbert, a quien le contó lo sucedido.

Por lo general, cuando se le cuenta algo a los amigos uno siempre espera el apoyo incondicional de estos, pero todo lo que Antonio recibió fue un puñetazo en la cara de un enojado Gilbert.

-¡Eres un maldito estúpido, Antonio!- le gritó el peli blanco a un confundido Antonio que se encontraba en el piso debido al puñetazo.

-¿Pero qué…?- intentó preguntar el español, pero Gilbert le interrumpió.

-Lovino siempre ha tenido un complejo de inferioridad respecto a Feli- le explicó el "prusiano", un poco más calmado- todos, hasta su familia, siempre han dejado a Feli como "el favorito", Lovino siempre estaba a la sombra. Es más, ¿te has preguntado por qué Lovino está en segundo mientras que Feli en primer año? Es porque se esforzó en ser el mejor en algo para que le reconocieran y termino adelantándose un año, pero en vez de felicitarlo sus padres le regañaron porque ahora no podría cuidar de la seguridad de Feliciano. Lovino es una persona fuerte, pero el tema de Feli siempre le ha afectado- terminó de narrar Gilbert.

Antonio escuchó cada palabra con la máxima atención y, en su interior, no pudo evitar sentirse la peor persona del mundo.

-Sé que Lovino no es alguien fácil de tratar en un principio, pero te pediría que te disculparas. Lo más probable es que lo encuentres en el jardín del fondo- le dijo Gilbert antes de irse por el pasillo contrario.

Una vez se perdió la silueta de Gilbert, Antonio se paró, decidido, y corrió en busca de Lovino.

Cuando llegó al jardín, con la respiración agitada debido a que corrió hasta allí, encontró la figura del italiano hecho bolita escondida entre algunos arbustos.

Antonio sabía lo que debía hacer, debía disculparse, pero la adrenalina ya se le había pasado y ahora no sabía que decirle o cómo.

Tras unos segundos, Lovino se dio cuenta de su presencia y levanto su cabeza, que tenía oculta entre las rodillas.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, bastardo?- le soltó el italiano con apenas un hilo de voz.

Los ojos y mejillas de Lovino estaban rojos por el llanto. Al verle así, Antonio sintió que su cuerpo se movía solo.

Sin decir una palabra e ignorando la expresión amenazadora del italiano, Antonio se arrodilló junto a él y le abrazo fuertemente para que Lovino no pudiera zafarse.

-¿P-pero que estás…?

-Perdón, dije cosas que no debí haber dicho, perdón. De verdad me gustaría que fuéramos amigos- le susurró Antonio al oído, disfrutando del tacto suave que ejercía el cabello de Lovino contra su mejilla.

-…gracias…- creyó oír Antonio a Lovino, pero fue un susurro tan tenue que se lo atribuyó a su imaginación.

Al día siguiente…

En la mañana, la situación se sintió un poco incómoda. Antonio veía a Lovino prepararse para ir a clases, pero no se atrevía a hablarle.

-Emm…Lovino…sobre lo de ayer… ¿Aún estás enojado?

-¿Ayer? ¿De qué estás hablando, bastardo?- le contestó el italiano, asiéndose el desentendido.

Antonio asumió que esa era la forma de Lovino para dar zanjado el asunto. Bueno, eso era mejor a que estuviera enojado con él.

-¡Ah! Por cierto…- decía Lovino desde el umbral de la puerta- Perdón por haberte insultado sin razón ayer- dijo y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, cubriendo con su flequillo un rubor que Antonio no alcanzó a percibir.

El español se quedó entre sorprendido y choqueado por la repentina disculpa de Lovino. Luego de unos segundos, empezó a reírse. Hace tan solo un día jamás habría creído que su gruñón compañero de cuarto pudiera tener una reacción tan adorable.

Terminó de arreglarse y se fue a clase con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, decidido a hacerse amigo de aquel chico del que no sabía nada, pero que le había llamado mucho la atención.

* * *

Yyyyy… tadán(¿) okey, este cap fue una mierda ._. pero les prometo que los que vienen serán mejor! No había podido actualizar antes porque recién me volvió el Internet. ¿Qué les pareció mi hermoso y awesome Gilbert enojado? En próximos caps se verá cual es la relación que tiene con Lovi ;)

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review!

Klaudia 14: Ahí está la respuesta a tu pregunta :D Más adelante profundizaré el tema, ya que será la base de uno de los caps.

Darkmoon: Muchas gracias por los consejos! Pensamos bastante parecido. Yo también detesto los OoC, me arruina los personajes, así que trataré de mantenerme al margen con respecto a la personalidad de estos. Sobre lo de la tsunderidad de Lovi, te digo enseguida que detesto a los tsunderes tipo Louise o Taiga (no sé si las conoces) por lo que Lovi mantendrá su tsunderosidad normal, sin explotarla y hacerlo quedar como un pendejo que solo se queja y se sonroja.

Yo no odio a ninguna de las chicas de Hetalia, es más, Hungría y Liechtenstein son de mis personajes favoritos y las chicas tendrán su papel en esta historia también.

Respecto a todo lo demás, te pido que sigas leyendo el fic, que todo se irá mostrando con el tiempo ;)

¡Ah! Y sobre los modismos japoneses, la verdad el único que planeaba usar era que Feli les dijera a Francia y a Gilbert "nii-chan" porque suena raro que les diga "hermanito Gilbert o Francia", pero si te molesta no tengo problema en quitarlos, ya que no afecta en nada a la trama.

Bueno, de nuevo gracias por los review y espero que sigan leyendo la historia!

Si no dejas review, harás llorar a un dinosaurio ;(


	3. Chapter 3

**_Este cap esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Lovino_**

* * *

El reloj de la habitación daba las 10 de la noche.

Lovino se reñía internamente por haber caído en la sucia trampa de Antonio.

Ambos yacían en el suelo, junto al televisor, completamente agotados y respirando agitadamente.

¿Cómo habían terminado así? Todo empezó aquella tarde.

_**A las 17:00 pm de ese día:**_

-Lovino, Lovino, Lovino, Lovino- repetía una y otra maldita vez el bastardo español.

_No sucumbas, Lovino, ignóralo_.

- Lovino, Lovino, Lovino, Lovino-

_Has sobrevivido a cosas peores, solo has como que no existe y concéntrate en tus materias._

- Lovino, Lovino, Lovino, Lovino-

_Si le dices algo, pierdes la guerra._

- Lovino, Lovino, Lovino, Lovino-

-¡GAH! ¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?- Y finalmente el italiano explotó. Antonio llevaba 1 hora y 15 minutos (Sí, los había contado) repitiendo sin parar su nombre.

-¡Juega conmigo!

-Jamás.

-Por favor~ Este video-juego es aburrido si no compites con alguien.

-Que no, maldición. Estoy ocupado- decía Lovino, sin dirigirle la vista a Antonio, quien suspiraba resignado, hasta que una maléfica sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Me lo imaginaba, Lovino es un cobarde y no quiere perder contra mí- Si, había utilizado un truco tan viejo que solo un niño caería en él…bueno, un niño o Lovino, quien, defendiendo su orgullo, había terminado por tomar el segundo mando del juego.

A los 5 minutos le había dado una paliza a Antonio.

-¡Imposible! Jamás había perdido en este juego- lloriqueaba el oji-verde.

-Je, eso te pasa por subestimarme, bastardo. Puedo patearte el trasero en esto cuando quiera- se inflaba de orgullo el italiano sureño.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué tal la revancha?- propuso Antonio. Estaba dispuesto a recuperar el puesto de campeón en el King of Figthers

-Pero luego no estés lloriqueando- aceptó Lovino, con el orgullo a tope.

_**De nuevo al presente**_

Sip, Lovino había pasado 5 horas de su valioso tiempo jugando con el idiota de habla hispana, y se maldecía infinitas veces por eso.

-Maldición, al final…no pude estudiar nada- se quejaba en voz alta, aún recuperando el aliento.

-Pero…fue divertido… ¿A que sí?- le sonreía Antonio, también agotado.

-Jódete, estoy cansado. Me iré a dormir- Lovino se levantó a medias del suelo y fue arrastrándose hasta su cama. Antonio hizo lo mismo.

Cuando ambos se hubieron cambiado, se dejaron caer agotados en sus respectivas camas.

-La pase bien contigo, Lovino. No eres tan aburrido como creía- se burló un poco Antonio, que empezaba a disfrutar el mosquear a Lovi.

-Aburrida tu abuela, bastardo. No insultes a quien te dio una paliza.

-Una paliza en video-juego.

-Una derrota sigue siendo una derrota. Afróntalo, estúpido.

-Ya me vengaré de eso. Buenas noches, Lovino.

-…Buenas noches…-murmuró el del rulito flotante.

Tenía que admitirlo, se había divertido con el idiota, hacía tiempo que no se divertía o pasaba un rato ameno con amigos. Aunque claro, jamás lo diría en voz alto.

Después de todo, Fernández no era tan mal tipo como pensaba.

* * *

¿Qué? Los video-juegos agotan bastante, se los digo por experiencia propia. Aasdas nada más romántico para empezar una amistad que jugar video-juegos(¿) okey quizá no tanto, pero al menos ahora Toño y Lovi se llevan mejor :3

Gracias a los que dejaron review y a los que no, bueno…em…ustedes no me agradan ¬¬ hicieron llorar a mi dinosaurio D: Tranquilo Rexy, esos malos lectores ya se fueron. Okey, no.

Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores y espero les guste la historia :D

Los caps van a ser cortitos pero trataré de actualizar seguido.

Bye-bye!

**_ Si lees y no dejas review Antonio morirá de una sobre-dosis de tomate y no habrá Spamano D:_**


End file.
